


Our Line of Business Never Prepares Us for This

by Jediknight18



Series: A Different Approach To Missions [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A different approach, Alternate Universe, Andrew Parker - Freeform, Gen, Maria and Clint are siblings, Mentioned Natasha Romanoff, Part AU, clint and natasha are married, maria's parents adopted Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jediknight18/pseuds/Jediknight18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion story to my muti-chapter story A Different Approach. S.H.I.E.L.D. never prepares you to break the news to a family about their dying agent and they certainly never prepare you for traveling in a time that you don't exist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SHIELD Forgot to Prepare Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion story to my other multi-chapter story A Different Approach. Please enjoy.

Bobbi was the first one to finish packing her backpack, her regular suitcase already packed and taken by Hunter. It was going to be a short trip but simple. They hadn’t planned on staying long. The mockingbird slung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the lab to go meet FitzSimmons.

 

“Fitz, I’m sorry but I don’t think I can handle it.” She hears Simmons as she gets closer to the lab.

 

“Jemma, I understand. There’s too many memories for you.” Fitz says.

 

Bobbi walks into the lab and both scientists are taken by surprise just slightly. She can see Fitz’s bag over by his work station but nothing for Simmons.

 

“Hey guys. Are you ready to go?”

 

Simmons shakes her head. “I won’t be joining you unfortunately. I’ve already talked to director Coulson about it.”

 

“Is everything all right?” Bobbi asks.

 

Fitz grabs his bag real quick before putting a hand on Jemma’s shoulder telling her that it would be alright.

 

“There’s just too many past memories. I don’t want to go into it much.”

 

Fitz smiles at the biochemist before telling her good bye and heading towards the door so him and the mockingbird could leave for the trip.

 

Coulson had decided after Simmons discussed with him about staying back that Bobbi and Fitz would be dropped off at the airport. Bobbi wasn’t a big fan of flying commercial but she understood what Coulson was getting at and was kind of glad to just relax.

 

When both agents got to the hanger, they were greeted by Skye who gave them both hugs. She wasn’t going to join them on the trip and they knew it probably would be too hard on her. Plus Coulson wanted to keep an eye on her.

 

Mack and Hunter were already waiting by the car. They were assigned to take Bobbi and Fitz to the airport.

 

“Be careful, Skye.” Fitz told the hacker while Mack loaded his bag into the SUV.

 

“Of course. I’ll take it easy.” She answers. “Tell Sara I’m sorry I couldn’t be there. And Miles, tell him I’ll try to contact him later.”

 

Fitz nodded his head. “I understand.”

 

“Fitz, let’s go. Don’t want to be late so I need to get you and Bobbi there on time.” He hears Mack say.

 

Fitz sets a hand on Skye’s shoulder and gives a small smile before heading over to the SUV. Hunter had already claimed the passenger’s seat leaving him and Bobbi to the back seat while Mack drove.

 

* * *

  
 

Bobbi spent most of the time staring out the window watching the clouds while they were in the SUV. Fitz on the other hand spent time on his tablet. He made sure that all of his pictures that he, Andrew and the rest of the team had taken were still there even though he checked before. Fitz wanted to make sure that Andrew’s mother would get a copy of her son’s adventures.

 

Hunter enjoyed playing with the radio until Mack told him to just pick a station. That had always been something the mercenary loved to do when he was in the car.

 

They arrived at the airport in significate time. Probably thanks to Mack knowing a lot short cuts to get there from the Playground. After they found a parking spot, Mack opened up the trunk and pulled the suitcases Bobbi and Fitz packed for them. Hunter tried reaching for his ex-wife’s but she snatched it before he got a chance and she just smiled leaving him shaking his head.

 

“Just trying to be helpful.” He says quietly.

 

They decide to walk to the entrance. Mack had gotten lucky and found a close enough spot where they didn’t have to wait for the small bus to come around the parking lot and come get them.

 

There’s a small line at check in and the two agents use the alternate names that Coulson and May came up for them when they were traveling. They set their suitcases up on the small slit of counter and wait for the flight attendant working to give them the okay.

 

Fitz kind of wonders if this was how it was for Andrew and Skye when they flew out west. Although they had multiple plane tickets as they were traveling to Kansas City and then to San Diego followed by up to San Francisco for the baseball game.

 

Mack and Hunter had their own set of tickets that let them escort Bobbi and Fitz to their terminal. Mainly because security was such a pain.

 

“Did you remember to pack your passport just in case?” Bobbi asks Fitz.

 

“Of course. Jemma reminded me of it.” The engineer comments.

 

“Bobbi, why did you ask that now?” Hunter asks. “I don’t seem to have mine.”

 

The mockingbird closes her eyes briefly and tries to take a breath. Fitz on the other hand sees Mack roll his eyes and then reach into his shirt pocket taking out a small book.

 

“I made sure to grab it. Since you obviously forgot it.” He says.

 

Hunter grabs it from his hands and repeats thank you over and over again before the guy standing in front of them asked for ID.

 

Bobbi was kind of glad that Mack saved them from that.

 

* * *

 

 

They waited for an hour in their terminal until it was time. Both Fitz and Hunter got excited over there being soccer actually football on TV. Mack and Bobbi just got a chance to talk about things in general and also the thumb drive on a hush basis.

 

There’s a few times when Fitz and Hunter get too excited over the game and they stand up celebrating the goal. Bobbi has to shush them a few times and remind them where they are at.

 

Eventually the attendant for their flight announces that they are now boarding and it means that Bobbi and Fitz have to leave.

 

Bobbi says good bye to Mack before moving onto Hunter as he embraces her back. The mercenary holds onto her for a bit before taking a little step back.

 

“Don’t die out there, love.” He tells his ex-wife.

 

Bobbi laughs a bit. “It’s San Diego. It’s just my hometown.”

 

“Well of course.” Hunter laughs back. “Let us know when you and Fitz arrive. And good luck with his family.”

 

Bobbi nods before walking away with Fitz towards the flight attendant who was now taking tickets.

 

* * *

  
 

The flight was long but both agents had brought something to do. Fitz was working on a design on his tablet while Bobbi was trying to work on one of the books Andrew had gave her to read a few weeks back.

“Bobbi, you’ve been on the same page for a while now.” Fitz comments looking over from his work.

 

“Just thinking. No big deal.” She smiles back.

 

Fitz nods and draws a line on his tablet with his pen. So far he’s managed to create part of his idea in his head. Something with heat similar to the ICER but not exactly that.

 

“I know this is tough. Jemma doesn’t think she can handle it.” He says.

 

“I think it’s breaking the news to his family that’s bothering me. Coulson already contacted Hill and Barton to meet us there.”

 

“I don’t think this was how I wanted to… to meet an avenger.”

 

“Trust me, Clint Barton is no big deal.” Bobbi tells him with a chuckle.

 

Fitz shrugs and goes back to his tablet.

 

* * *

 

 

They land in San Diego no problem. When they exit out their terminal and over to the baggage area of the airport they see a sign with their names on it. In front of them is Miles Lydon wearing sunglasses.

 

“Long time no see.” Fitz says as he’s the first one to greet him.

 

“You’re the engineer who helped leave me in China.” Miles says back.

 

“Not my idea but yeah.”

 

Bobbi watches the two converse as she watches for their suitcases.

 

“You must be agent Morse.” Miles comments.

 

“And you are exactly?” Bobbi questions.

 

“Miles. I’m Drew’s well was his step-brother.”

 

“Oh, you’re that Miles. Okay makes sense now.

 

Bobbi finds Fitz’s suitcase first and takes it off the conveyer belt setting it aside near Fitz.

 

“You know, I’m surprised agent Coulson could contact me.”

“The bracelet only comes off when he says the correct words.” Fitz comments. “That’s how Coulson can monitor you still and contact you.”

 

“Well that makes sense. I’m still limited to electronics a bit.”

 

“Director Coulson should have lifted a bit of your ban remotely.”

 

Miles nodded his head. It made sense why he was able to play some video game systems now and work a few other things.

 

“Bobbi, did you find your suitcase?” Fitz asks just as she’s pulling it off.

 

“It was a pain but I got it.” The mockingbird comments.

 

They all head to the car shortly after and make the trip towards the family home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Maria and Clint are already here.” Miles says as they pull into the driveway. “They arrived this morning before I left to go get you two.”

 

Bobbi had never been to Andrew’s childhood home. Mostly when they weren’t on missions, they spent a brief time at the Hub before they would head to another one or they would stay at Bobbi’s apartment in the D.C. area.

 

Fitz on the other hand had been there once. Andrew had brought him and Simmons out here for Christmas one year when they were at the academy. FitzSimmons had been working on a project but cut it close to the due date so they didn’t have time to go home to their own family. The engineer had seen Sara a few times when she would visit Andrew and Maria. They had lunch a few times.

 

Miles put the car in park and then opened the door. “I’ll get your suitcases so you don’t have to worry about it.”

 

“Thanks Miles.” Fitz tells him.

 

Both agents get out of the car, looking at each other before taking a deep breath. Miles grabbed the suitcases and took them to the house, motioning for them to follow him.

 

They went through the garage and to the side door to get in. Miles had called for his dad to come help real quick and both agents were introduced to James Lydon. He had married Andrew’s mother back in 2010. Fitz remembered that he was supposed to go to that wedding but he had an assignment he had to finish. Jemma and Andrew had just gone.

 

James introduced himself and shook both of the agent’s hands before pointing them into the direction of everyone else.

 

In the living room sits Andrew’s mother and two other members of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria is trying her best to console Sara while Clint is sitting in a chair across from the couch they are on. He’s the first one to notice them.

 

“Bobbi Morse, it’s been a while.” Clint says getting up and giving her a hug.

 

“Clint Barton.” She says. “I guess it has been. Did Nat come along?”

 

The hawk shakes his head. “No, Stark needed her for a press gallery.”

 

Bobbi nodded her head and looked towards Maria and Sara. The mockingbird was completely unsure how they were going to handle this one.

 

“Hi, I’m Leo Fitz.” The engineer introduces himself to Clint.

 

Clint smiles and reaches out for a handshake. “It’s great to finally meet you, agent Fitz. I want to thank you for inventing gear that helped save my life many of times.”

 

“You’re welcome agent Barton.” Fitz answers.

 

The engineer is happy on the inside. That Clint Barton himself said that the gear he has designed helped him. That was something he couldn’t wait to tell Jemma.

 

“Just call me Clint. I’m not a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore.”

 

Fitz smiles and Clint then asks them to take a seat. They might as well get the show on the road. Maria is the next one to acknowledge them while a crying Sara weeping into her side. It’s only been a day and a half since they lost Andrew.

 

“Agents Morse, Fitz.” Maria says.

 

“Commander.” Bobbi immediately replies.

 

By then Miles and James have returned from taking the agent’s suitcases to a room. James takes a seat by his wife while Miles pulls up a chair. Clint is the only one standing now as Fitz took the chair across from the couch with Bobbi sitting lightly on its arm.

 

Sara goes back to James when she sees him sit down and Maria has never looked so relieved before.

 

“How could such a thing happen?” Sara asks after a while of them sitting there.

Bobbi looks at Fitz and then at Sara before responding. Fitz had put his hand on her arm telling her to continue.

 

“We were tracking down a lead in Puerto Rico. It had involved something called the obelisk.” Bobbi says.

 

“Daniel had one when I first met him.” Sara says.

 

Fitz had knew that from what Andrew told him, Jemma and Skye. Sara used to be Secretary Pierce’s aid. She was part of HYDRA briefly.

 

“He did?” Maria questioned.

 

“Not exactly him then. Pierce gave it to him before Peggy Carter retrieved it once more.”

 

“Daniel and Whitehall are the same person. Did you know that, Maria?” Bobbi asks.

 

“I had found out only a few weeks ago when Skye contacted me.” The former commander says.

 

“Please continue.” Sara whispers out.

 

Bobbi nods. “There was a temple that could hold the obelisk. There was a woman named Raina who went down there.”

 

“She sure does give a lot of trouble.” Maria comments.

 

“Skye went down after her.” Bobbi continues. “Coulson had told me she went in after saving Drew from being killed by her father.”

 

“Wait a minute, Coulson? As in Phil Coulson?” Clint questions.

 

“Clint.” Maria warns. “Now isn’t the time.”

 

“He was my handler. How could I not question it?”

 

“He’s alive, agent Barton. Another story for another time.” Fitz comments.

 

Clint lets out a quiet fine and lets Bobbi continue with the story.

 

“Drew, with blood all over himself went down after Coulson went to go find Skye. From what information, I’ve been passed on, Drew went in the temple as it began to close around her and Raina. Coulson and agent Triplett tried to stop them but they were unsuccessful.”

 

“From what I’ve studied from the obelisk.” Fitz begins. “You have to be worthy of it.” He sees Sara nodding her head and mouthing that Andrew was. “Whitehall had told Skye that Andrew was worthy just like her. Raina was saying the same thing.”

 

“Andrew should have had the same similar powers as Daniel.” Sara explained. “I hate to say it, but Daniel did go back in age after taking the powers from a woman he found in a village. Some of her genetics should have transferred to Andrew. That’s how he was born way sooner than he was but looked a little bit older as a child. He shouldn’t age much more.”

 

“Skye told me that woman was her mother.” Fitz explains.

 

“I honestly didn’t know at the time.”

 

Bobbi opens her mouth. “But you went along with it.”

 

Sara looks at Maria and then at Clint. She knew they were loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. just as much as her son was. But like many other agents, she was loyal to HYDRA even if it was for a short time.

 

“Yes. I had to do what needed to be done at the time.”

 

“Andrew saved Skye’s life in the temple.” Fitz starts to explain. “Coulson and Trip found her unharmed and completely unchanged. There was no other body to be found.”

 

The engineer lies at that last part because even though he knows that Skye has been changed, Bobbi had no clue about it.

 

“Sara, you’re son died a hero.” Bobbi tells her. “And I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise to protect him better.”

 

The tears begin again for Andrew’s mother. Part of this was her fault. She could have gone away from HYDRA but that could have left her killed. Sara could have had given her son a normal life if she and Daniel went the normal route instead of testing.

 

Bobbi looks at Fitz who has tears in his eyes as well. The pain of losing a brother would always affect them now. The mockingbird whips her face before noticing that Sara has grabbed her hand.

 

“You protected my son the best you could. He always spoke highly of you and you always helped him get through the tough times. I don’t think he could ask for any better acting big sister then you, agent Morse.”

 

Sara got up from her spot from the couch. She had tried to keep it together while the agents explained everything that happened but now it was all too much. She went out towards the balcony and shortly after James followed her.

 

* * *

 

 

Its night time and Bobbi can’t seem to sleep in the room that James let her and Fitz use. The mockingbird is on a regular mattress but Fitz argued with her to take it instead of the air mattress. When she sits up, Bobbi doesn’t see a lump in the air mattress at the end of the bed. Instead Fitz is gone and it makes her wonder where he disappeared off to. Maybe the bathroom but the bathroom is right across the hall and from the crack of the door, the bathroom is wide open.

 

Bobbi knows there’s another room at the end of the hallway. The door had been shut unlike other rooms that had been opened. She found it quite strange. So when the mockingbird finally gets out of the bed and peeks out, she finds the door open. Maybe that’s where Fitz disappeared to? She debates if she should take an ICER with her but then decides against it. There was an avenger and a former commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. sleeping in this house too. There was no anyone could get pass that.

 

When she sneaks towards the door, Bobbi finds a small dim of light coming out of that she didn’t notice before. When she gets there and takes a peek, the mockingbird finds Fitz sitting in a chair on his tablet.

 

“Fitz.” She says before watching him jump out of seat.

 

“Bobbi, don’t scare me like that.”

 

“What are you doing?” she asks walking into what looks to be Andrew’s old room.

 

Fitz locks his tablet and sets it on the side table that the light was on.

 

“I wanted to be alone and think. It’s been a while since I’ve been in this room.”

 

Bobbi looks around at the walls. They’re filled with posters of Padres players and Chargers players. His book shelf is filled with many different books and she wonders if her baby brother ever read them all. There’s another shelf attached to the wall that holds a few figures. A baseball player in a Padres uniform that says Peavy on the back. Two others that say Brees and are football players. What makes her smile is the figure that isn’t a sports figure but one that is holding a bow and arrow and strangely looks like Hawkeye himself.

 

“I miss him, Bobbi. This the only way I feel close right now.” Fitz tells her.

 

The mockingbird looks over at the engineer. She nods in agreement before sitting on the made bed.

 

“I couldn’t have asked for a better baby brother.” She says.

 

“Me too.” Fitz says in agreement before walking over to sit next to her.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Maria and Clint are the ones that find the two agents in Andrew’s room. They had tried looking in the bedroom they were originally sleeping in but were unsuccessful until Clint noticed the door opened.

 

The avenger and former commander found them both sleeping. Fitz ended up lying next to Bobbi on a pillow while the mockingbird took comfort in her own next to him.

 

“Should we wake them?” Clint asks.

 

Maria shakes her head. “Let them sleep. This is probably the first good one they’ve had in a while.”   


	2. The World is Different Now

It was something that he and his wife didn't expect to be a result. That Andrew even somehow managed to get in the room that Skye and Raina were standing in with the Obelisk. Or even that he had managed to knock Trip to the side with Coulson as they had all decided to run after the hacker. 

 

The agent could still remember seeing both Skye and Raina as they were eloped into the cocoon that was eventually starting to wrap around him as well. The tears in his wife's eyes as she tried to reach out to him and him trying to reach out to her.

 

He was alive. The specialist knew that for sure when the cocoon's shell began to break off of him. But in an instant, he knew something was wrong. Andrew was alone. There wasn't the sounds of his wife coming from the side of him. There were only sounds of Jemma and Coulson yelling for his hand. 

 

Next to him, there was one statue still standing. He had instantly looked up to see his wife still in her cocoon, almost frozen in time. 

 

"Skye!" He yells getting up to his feet. 

 

"Sir, we need to go." Coulson says with urgency. 

 

Andrew's mind doesn't seem to make sense. He remembers following Coulson down the tunnel, pushing Trip out of the way. But for some reason the grandson of a Howling Commando is nowhere to be seen. 

 

Jemma is there pulling him back away from Skye, hands clamped onto his shoulders. They're not in a temple anymore. It's some form of building and it's all beginning to crash around them.  _Something's not right._

 

He wants to scream after Jemma and Coulson pull him out of there but he has no words forming in his mouth. Andrew tries running back but it all fails. He's shot with something in his back and darkness fills his head.

 

* * *

 

 

When Andrew wakes up, he's lying on a hard uncomfortable surface. It's dark in the room but his eyes go back to being closed. He wants to be dead, to join his wife because he knows he can't live on without her. The specialist has been through this before, trying to drink himself away before anyone began to help him. 

 

There's a light that flicks on eventually but when he peeks out one eye, no one is in sight except for a monkey who Andrew thinks he can see through. 

 

"Hi, I'm H.E.N.R.Y." It says and Andrew is so freaked out, he's jumping off the table ready to fight. 

 

"What the hell." The specialist whispers. 

 

"What's your name?" The monkey asks jumping into the table that Andrew was previously on. 

 

Andrew keeps his hands up and doesn't say anything. 

 

"You can put your hands down. I'm not going to hurt you. Agent Fitz didn't program me to do that." 

 

The specialist immediately does what he is told but remains cautious around the monkey. Carefully Andrew steps closer to the table eyeing what is seen before him. 

 

"You know Agent Fitz?" Andrew asks. 

 

"He is my creator." H.E.N.R.Y. says excitedly. 

 

"Where is he?" 

 

"He's unavailable currently, whatever your name is." 

 

The specialist still never told the monkey what his name was. But he knew Fitz, the monkey knew his best friend, his brother!  _Wait why does Fitz have a monkey?_

 

"Andrew Parker, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." 

 

The next part, Andrew doesn't expect. The monkey somehow scans him and after a few seconds he's finished. Before the specialist can stop him, H.E.N.R.Y. is jumping off the table making his way to the door, disappearing through it. 

 

He's alone again and all he can do is wipe the tears away when flashbacks of his wife surface his head. 

 

* * *

 

 

It's been an hour when Andrew checks his watch again. He doesn't know if it's the right since according to the wall clock, it says something else. The specialist is leaned up against the wall when the door opens. He's relieved when it's just Bobbi. She's in street clothes but her batons still strapped on her.

  


"Okay, I'm here to take you to Coulson." She says.

 

"Bobbi!" He says hoping up from the ground. 

 

The agent in front of him looks at him with a raised eyebrow. She crosses her arms and leans more on her left foot. 

 

"How do you know my name?" She asks. 

 

"What?" Andrew asks confused.

 

"How do you know my name?" 

 

"How do I know your name? Bob, you call me your younger brother." 

 

Bobbi switches sides before backing up towards the door as Andrew inches closer. 

 

"We've known each other for a while now. Since a little bit before the fall of HYDRA." 

 

"Who are you?" The mockingbird asks. 

 

"Andrew? You sometimes call me Drew." He tells her. "Andrew Parker." 

 

He sees Bobbi shake her head. He's beginning to think something is wrong with her. She doesn't seem to remember him at all. 

 

"No idea." 

 

"How do you not know who I am!?" He exclaims. "I know a lot about you. Almost as much as Lance would." 

 

"How do you know Lance?" Bobbi asks concernedly.

 

Andrew is taken a back a little bit by the question.  _Something is seriously wrong here._

 

"I recruited him to S.H.I.E.L.D. You persuaded him to stay." Andrew explains. "I don't blame you for asking him to stay. He's your ex-husband." 

 

That's when Bobbi grabs the batons that was strapped to her back. She's connecting them together and Andrew is beginning to get worried. 

 

"Bobbi?" 

 

The mockingbird is coming at him and he instantly has to defend himself. The specialist feels extremely under matched. 

 

"How do you know about Lance?" Bobbi says swinging around the baton with her feet coming towards him. "He's not my ex-husband. Clint Barton is." 

 

He ducks out of the way as fast as he can.  _Clint Barton? No that's not right._

 

It takes a moment for Andrew to get himself composed against his friend but instantly everything freezes. He can see all of Bobbi's known moves, ones he could never master against her when they would train together.

 

Time unfreezes itself and instantly Andrew is back in action. He's able to defend himself against her and eventually finds himself grabbing one of the batons that Bobbi has just broken apart. 

 

The specialist manages to get it out of her hand and knocks the other one towards a counter top. When Andrew defeats her, Bobbi is the ground with him holding a baton over her to prevent her from getting up. 

 

"This is surprisingly lighter than I thought." He tells her. 

 

"You can't beat me." She tells him. 

 

"I think I just did." Andrew pushes the baton a little bit more. "You never dated my uncle. That would be just weird." 

 

"Who do you work for!?" Bobbi tries screaming at him. 

 

"S.H.I.E.L.D." He tells her before dropping the baton and hitting her with the ICER he gets off the counter with the rest of his stuff. He had used Bobbi's baton to smash open the case they were in.

 

Andrew stands next to the body and just watches it for a minute. When he knows Bobbi won't do anything, he goes over to the counter to retrieve the rest of his things. 

 

Everything seems to still be in his jacket. His old S.H.I.E.L.D. badge is still there along with the lanyard for the Playground. He had forgot that the badge was still in the inside pocket. He hadn't given it up to Coulson before he had left for HYDRA with Jemma. The jacket was one of those things that had been left on the Bus for when they used it for missions. The only thing he couldn’t find was his wedding ring.

 

Something wasn't right here. He knew that for sure now after everything Bobbi had said to him. Andrew puts on his jacket and places the ICER back in the holster on his side. He slips the lanyard over his neck and tucks it under his shirt before escaping out the door. 

 

Wherever he was, leaving the room helped because somehow he was on an S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. 

 

* * *

 

 

He’s running as fast as he can around the corners of the hallways. There’s only a few minutes that Andrew gets to try and escape before there’s an alarm going off. Doors are shutting down and before he knows it, the specialist is sliding under a door hoping not to get smashed. What he doesn’t consider is what is waiting for him as he gets back up to his feet. 

 

Agents Melinda May and Leo Fitz stand before him with guns drawn out at him. Andrew throws his hands in the air and carefully study them. 

 

“On the ground!” May yells at him. “Now!” 

 

He does what has been said. It’s not like he’s never went up against May before. The specialist had his butt kicked a few times when he trained with her and Skye. 

 

“I don’t mean any harm, I swear.” Andrew tells them. “Leo please.” 

 

Fitz slowly brings his gun down, looking over at May who still is ready to shoot if needed.

 

“He knows my name.” Fitz tells May. 

 

“Fitz, be careful. We don’t know who this man is.” 

 

The only thing Andrew can think is to talk his way out of this. Sure May wants to shoot if she needs to but Fitz is having second doubts. 

 

“Leo, you know me. We went to the academy together. We were roommates.” The specialist starts to explain. 

 

The doubts in Fitz begin to grow once more.

 

“Agent Fitz, keep your guard up!” May yells over at him. 

 

“Leo, we’re brothers, best friends. We kept ourselves grounded.” 

 

“Agent Fitz!” 

 

The distractions are enough for Andrew as he pulls out the ICER and aims it towards May. 

 

“Fitz won’t kill me. It’s not in his nature.” He tells her. “You on the other hand will if you need to.” 

 

Andrew shoots one shot over towards Fitz. It lands near his feet missing him completely and it causes May to come running towards him. 

 

Instantly time stops once more and everything becomes clear. All the moves that Melinda May knew to defeat an opponent was in his head. It was all he needed to get out of here.

 

He ducks out of the way of each punch and blocks every chance he has. The specialist realizes what’s going on with him. Why everything freezes for him and he’s able to know someone’s moves. It’s his powers. It’s what makes him inhuman.  _But why does it seem like he’s in another dimension?_

 

“I’d give it up, May.” He tells the agent. “It won’t work.” 

 

“Who are you?” she asks after she is thrown against the wall.

 

“The real S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

 

Andrew grabs the ICER that May had somehow managed to knock out of his hands off the ground. 

 

“There’s only one.”

 

“No, there’s two for some reason. I’m going to make it to where I’m the only one.” 

 

The specialist raises the ICER before May can even protest and shoots her. That only gave him time to try and make his escape. But first he needed the help of an engineer. Andrew needed the help of Leo Fitz. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s the lab?” Andrew questions the engineer. 

 

Fitz doesn’t say anything and the specialist can only imagine it’s because the engineer saw what he did to May. He’s too freaked out to do anything. 

 

“Leo, where is the lab?” 

 

Andrew is holding Fitz’s S.H.I.E.L.D. gear tightly in his hand. The fabric that was seen on May too. 

 

“I don’t think you want to me to ask again.” Andrew holds the ICER to the engineer’s head. 

 

Fitz takes a huge gump before answering. He doesn’t want to be shot. 

 

“It’s a few hallways down.” 

 

“Well that wasn’t hard.” 

 

Andrew lets go of his release and tells Fitz to get up from the ground. This wasn’t the same guy he knew but the same principles seemed to be there. 

 

“Take me there.” He tells the engineer pushing the ICER into his back.

 

_Why did he have to do it so evil like?_

“Okay.” Fitz tells him nervously. 

  


They walk down the hallway of the helicarrier, nothing to see but blank walls. There’s a few doors but none of them go to the lab. They’re all designated for other things. The signs next to the respective doors say so. 

 

Fitz leads them down another hallway and Andrew can see it now. The lab with see thru windows. It doesn’t look like anyone is in there. 

 

When they get to the door, Fitz opens it up without Andrew telling him to do so. He’s not surprised to see it set up similar to what the Playground had. Fitz had liked to have certain items around him when he worked and this version is no different. 

 

The specialist looks around for a brief moment before he is met blue eyes in front of him. They’re concerned ones and Andrew only knows Fitz won’t do anything with the ICER with his hand. 

 

“Who are you anyway? I never get a complete finished look at what H.E.N.R.Y. brought me.” Fitz asks him. 

 

Andrew sticks his hand into his jacket pocket and feels for his badge. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Grabbing my S.H.I.E.L.D. badge.” The specialist tells Fitz. “Don’t worry.” 

 

It’s in that moment that Fitz looks temporary relieved. When Andrew finally gets his badge out, he flips it open revealing the yellow and white identification card with the S.H.I.E.L.D. official coin attached to the leather. 

 

Fitz looks at it closely, scratching his head confusedly. He was supposed to be one of the smartest agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. How was he confused?  


“Andrew Parker? You’re a specialist like May is.” He says in his accent. 

 

“I was level 5 before the downfall.” 

 

“What downfall?”

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D’s. It was when HYDRA revealed themselves to us.” 

 

“HYDRA is gone.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard this one before.” 

 

Andrew steps away from Fitz, placing the ICER back into his holster. There’s a few items that he wants in this lab but there’s only so many places he can store them. 

 

“I need your help, Leo.” Andrew tells the engineer. 

 

The specialist picks up a device that he’s unsure what it is and then sets it back down. He sees that Fitz is still watching him. 

 

“Why me?”

 

“You’re one of the smartest agents I know.” 

 

“Well I think Simmons is smarter.” 

 

Andrew chuckles at the comment, closing his eyes at the memory he saw in his head. 

 

“My Fitz says that too.” 

 

“Excuse me, your Fitz?”

 

The specialist opens his eyes and looks at this other Fitz that he has come across.

 

“Yes my Fitz.” Andrew tells him. “I would believe I’m from another dimension.” 

 

That’s when the engineer begins to start laughing. He seems to be uncontrollable for a bit. Andrew doesn’t take it as a laugh matter. It’s not one of those. 

 

“Wait, you’re serious.” Fitz stops laughing and snaps his hand doing a spin. 

 

The engineer goes to the holotable and pulls up a few things. Before the specialist knew it, H.E.N.R.Y appeared once more. 

 

“Agent Fitz did you find anything?” he asks. 

 

The engineer ignores his comment and keeps on typing. There’s a few documents up that Andrew can see but it’s too hard to read. 

 

“He’s not even in the system.” Fitz tells his monkey. 

 

“This guy is like Coulson. A ghost.” H.E.N.RY. says. 

 

Andrew rolls his eyes and then steps closer to the holotable. 

 

“You know I can hear you two.” 

 

Fitz looks up and then over at the specialist. 

 

“Can I have a DNA sample?” 

 

The specialist gives a raise eyebrow before answering. 

 

“No, you can’t have a sample!” 

 

But before Fitz can protest the idea, they hear a voice that sounds like Coulson coming from somewhere in the lab. 

 

“Where is that coming from?” Andrew questions. 

 

“My watch.” Fitz tells him quietly. 

 

“Take it off!” 

 

As Fitz does what he is instructed to do, Andrew takes the ICER out of his holster and points it at him. He waits for the engineer to hand it over to the specialist. 

 

“Coulson, I know that’s you.” He says into it. 

 

“Where is Agent Fitz?”

 

“He’s fine.” Andrew says. “I wouldn’t worry.” 

 

The specialist looks over at the engineer before pulling him out of the lab with the hand that held the watch. The ICER was pointed back at Fitz and Andrew directed him down the hallway.

 

“Coulson, is there a quinjet around here I can borrow?” Andrew asks the watch. 

 

“You know I don’t let random people take my stuff.” 

 

Andrew chuckles for a few seconds. 

 

“You do when one of your agents are in trouble.” 

 

There’s only a few seconds of quiet but Andrew can hear the voice of Jemma as she calls out Fitz’s name in the background. 

 

“It’s your call Coulson.” He says before throwing the watch at a nearby wall and shooting it midair with the ICER.

 

The ICER is pointed back at Fitz and demands for him to take them to the hanger. 

 

“Do you know how to fly a jet?” he asks. 

 

“No.”

 

“Me neither but we can try.” 

  


* * *

 

 

Andrew never loosens his grip from the bag that Fitz packs. It’s on the engineer’s back but the way that the specialist is holding it, there’s no way for Fitz to try and make an escape. H.E.N.R.Y. is slowly on their tail following them. Guess he’s not limited to just the hellicarrier. 

 

Somehow Andrew gets the engineer and his monkey onto a quinjet that already had its cargo hold open before they start getting shot at. 

 

“Oh my, oh my.” Fitz starts panicking. 

 

“Get a board!” Andrew yells shooting the ICER back before it runs out. “Damn it.” 

 

The specialist is doing his best to get in the quinjet and protecting himself as best he can without a shield. It’s not until he’s shot in the shoulder that he manages to make it inside, raising the ramp. 

 

Fitz is already sitting in the second pilot’s seat clicking a few buttons. Andrew isn’t sure exactly what he is pressing but they both manage to get the quinjet in the air. There’s a continuous fire of weapons at them but somehow they get past them. 

 

When they are out of area, Andrew figures out how to set the cloak and then hops out of the seat. His shoulder feels like it’s on fire. He pulls off his jacket, looking at it and then groans. There’s a nice bullet size hole in one of his favorite clothing items. 

 

“Do you want some help?” Fitz asks watching him carefully. 

 

“No I got it.”

 

“H.E.N.R.Y. can remove the bullet for you.” 

 

Andrew looks at the wound that is still bleeding temporary and then looking over at the monkey before taking a seat on the quinjet’s floor.

 

“Is that safe?”

 

“He’s done it before.” Fitz answers and then scratches H.E.N.R.Y. under the chin. “Haven’t ya.”

 

The monkey leans into the engineer’s touch and then hops away towards Andrew. He jumps next to the specialist. Somehow he makes his hand into a scalpel and begins to get closer to the bullet.

 

“Woah wait a minute.” Andrew says with panic. “Is he certified?” 

 

Fitz smirks. “Not exactly but he normally does a good job.” 

 

The specialist just sighs and signals to H.E.N.R.Y. for him to continue. When he feels the first movement of the bullet, Andrew winces just slightly. After a while, the monkey manages to remove it. H.E.N.R.Y. is about to sew up the area when he jumps away from the specialist. Andrew looks at him confused but then looks at his shoulder. The area is already starting to heal. It’s nothing new for him, his wounds have always healed fast but never this fast. Must be another one of his inhuman powers. 

 

“How did you do that?” H.E.N.R.Y. questions prompting Fitz to get off his seat for a closer look. 

 

Andrew shrugs and begins to fix his shirt. “I’m inhuman, that’s why.” 

 

He had heard that term by his father and later Cal when they were at the temple. Raina had mentioned it too why they were on the Bus. 

 

Fitz just looks at him carefully. His hand raised to his chin as he just ponders for a moment. 

 

“So you’re like Daisy?” 

 

Daisy. The specialist has heard that name before. It only took him a moment for Andrew to figure out where he had heard that name. Cal. It was his father in-law that had mentioned that name when he was done pounding him into the floor. Cal had called his wife that name. He called Skye that. 

 

“What does she do?” Andrew asks.

 

“Her power?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“She can create earthquakes.” 

 

The specialist got up from the ground and heads back towards the pilot’s seat. He saw himself loose his wife. She was still in the shell and everything crashed around them. Andrew was trying to go back but that was before either Jemma or Coulson shot him in the back. There was no way they were the same person. 

 

* * *

 

 

  

The two agents land somewhere in the outskirts of San Diego. Andrew wanted to stop there for a potential change of clothes. The S.H.I.E.L.D that was after him already knew what he was wearing. Besides some of his favorite clothing stores were there if that wasn’t different. 

 

“Where are we?” Fitz asks.

 

“San Diego, it’s where I’m from.”

  


“Bobbi is from here.” 

 

“Yes, I know.” 

 

The two of them step off the quinjet. They don’t have a car to drive or anything but it’s not hard to just find one and possibly hotwire it. Which that does end up happening. Both agents are scientists and Andrew had plenty of opportunity to learn from Bobbi shortly after they first met. 

 

The vehicle is just a basic pick-up truck that they found at what looked to be an abandoned house. Either that or they were just not home. 

 

“Parker.” Fitz says after a while of them driving. “I can call you that right?”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Andrew responds. 

 

“Okay. Why do you need me?” 

 

“Like I said before, you’re one of the smartest agents I know. I need a portal and you’re going to help me make one.”

 

Fitz raises an eyebrow. “I’m not a magician. I think you need Doctor Strange.” 

 

Andrew stops at a red light and looks over at the engineer.

 

“Who is that?”

 

“Stephen Strange, he’s a sorcerer. He might be able to help you get you back to your timeline.” 

 

The light turns green and Andrew eases on the gas getting the pick-up to go. The specialist stays silent as he thinks about what Fitz has told him. This could be his chance to make it back home. To his friends. In the safety of his real Fitz and Simmons. Where Bobbi wasn’t previously married to his uncle and Coulson wasn’t after him. 

 

“You know, Leo, I’m surprised you’re helping me.” He tells the engineer. 

 

Fitz shrugs. “I’m curious. I’ve seen what you can do and it doesn’t seem like you want to hurt me.” 

 

“I won’t if you corporate.”

 

“Which I have been. I don’t want to end up like what happened to May.”

 

“That was me only trying to defend myself.”

 

“Did you kill her?” Fitz asks.

 

“No. I only hit her and Bobbi with an ICER.”

 

That has the engineer’s attention as he perks at what Andrew is saying. The specialist knows he’s curious about that. 

 

“What is an ICER?”

 

“You don’t have one?”

 

Fitz shakes his head no. “We use real weapons normally.”

 

Andrew looks over at the engineer quickly before pulling over into a parking spot right in front of a small store. 

 

“That’s funny you say that because you are the one that created it.”

 

“I did?” Fitz questions.

 

“Of course. It had been in your, well my Fitz’s brain since we were at the academy.” Andrew explains. “It’s an Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railgun. Basically just stuns someone for a while.”

 

“So you don’t even have a way to kill someone?”

 

“Only with the weapons that brought.” 

 

Fitz stays silent before questioning. “And you won’t use them on me?” 

 

“No, like I said only if I have to and so far I’m not seeing the reason.” The specialist answers. “Other people though, I might.”

 

“Well let’s try to get you home before you attempt that.”

 

“Good plan. Where do we find the doctor?”

 

“New York.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

With a change of clothes for each of them, the agents headed towards New York. Andrew felt he was back in some sense of normalcy. He ended up getting clothes that fit his style. A new jacket and a couple graphic tees. The specialist didn’t know how long this was going to take. 

 

Fitz on the other hand, was persuaded to pick up a few plaid button ups and he almost begun to look like the Fitz that Andrew knew back home. It was enough for them to try and stay out of sight. 

 

Another thing that Andrew managed to pick up was some new tactical gear. If anything did happen to them, he could be ready. 

 

Next was that long flight to New York that they managed to make in just a couple hours. Andrew listened to stories that Fitz and H.E.N.R.Y. would tell him and he shared a few of his own. 

 

Somehow they made it to New York in record time. Fitz was able to help land the quinjet near Doctor Strange’s house. 

 

“Are you sure this is the place?” Andrew asks when they step out. 

 

“Yeah. Coulson was on assignment here at one time.” 

 

The area is dark around the building as it begins to almost reach nightfall. The house itself kind of looks scary in a way. Andrew follows Fitz as he goes for the door to knock on it. The specialist jumps when a voice comes from it. 

 

“WHO GOES THERE?” the voice booms. 

 

Fitz turns to Andrew and signals for him to be quiet. 

 

“Um, Agent Fitz with S.H.I.E.L.D.” the engineer answers. “My friend and I would like to talk to Doctor Strange.”

 

There’s a pause for a moment. 

 

“ENTER.” The voice says as the door opens. 

 

Both agents take a deep breath before going in. It’s only a matter of time until Andrew can go back home. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The house inside is as dark as outside when they enter but as soon as they enter a common room, more light enters. At the top of the staircase, appears to be a man. Doctor Strange, Andrew can only assume. 

 

“Agent Fitz, you have requested my presence?” he says. 

 

Fitz looks over at the specialist and then back at the doctor before answering. 

 

“Uh yes. My friend…” Fitz starts before he is cut off. 

 

“Yes I’m aware. He’s not from this dimension.” The doctor says as he floats his way down. 

 

Strange hits the ground, feet firmly on the ground before walking over to Andrew. Both of each other study each other briefly. The specialist has never met a doctor with sorcerer powers before. He isn’t even sure if the Avengers know about him. The doctor on the other hand has seen his powers before and it makes him wonder if Andrew will act the same. 

 

“You’re different.” Strange says. “The power you have though, you can choose a side. I have a feeling that you will choose the good one when the time comes.”

 

“And if I don’t?” Andrew comments. 

 

“There’s a chance you’ll lose everything.” 

 

“I already feel like I’ve lost so much already.” 

 

“Then it’s your chance to make it better. You’re a task master.” Strange explains. “Use what others know to accomplish it.” 

 

Andrew looks over at Fitz who is in awe of the doctor. H.E.N.R.Y. who has appeared once more does the same like his creator.

 

“I can open a portal but I need something from that world to start it.” Doctor Strange explains.

 

There’s only a handful of things that he can use to get back. The one thing he was willing to give up and never see again was in his pocket. It’s not like they use it anymore at the Playground.    

 

“My S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. It seems like the only thing I know of that doesn’t exist here.” Andrew says pulling it out of his pocket. 

 

Strange smiles as he takes it out of the specialist’s hand and Andrew feels something click. 

 

“It’s just a matter of time till you get to go home, task master.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Andrew paces for bit while everything happens. Fitz is helping Strange set up the portal. The right elements have to be set before anything can happen. 

 

Minutes tick by and before everyone knew it, Strange was beginning to create something with his hands. Andrew watched carefully as it happened but something caught his ear instead. 

 

Something had zoomed right passed him as he ducked out of the way but then came right back at him and caught in his hand. 

 

The boomerang arrow. Hawkeye was here and he was shooting arrows at him. Next came at him was a shield and Andrew knew who that was by the feel and weight of it. Captain America was there too. 

 

“Fitz take cover!” he yells over to the engineer who was now under a table. 

 

When the two superheroes came into view, Andrew was kind of relived that there was only two. He didn’t have to worry about a Hulk or Thor coming at him. Behind them appeared a very angry Bobbi Morse and Melinda May followed by what looked to be Coulson and Jemma. 

 

“Son, I’d advise you to give that back.” Captain America tells him. 

 

Andrew shakes his head and spins the shield around in his hand. He’s holding Captain America’s shield in his hands, what makes anyone think that he wants to give that back? He doesn’t want to. 

 

“There’s probably a good thing you have an extra.” Andrew hears Hawkeye say.

 

The arrow in his other hand, he knows he can’t do anything with it but after looking at it and then at Hawkeye something else clicks. The arrow is now a sword and his body is changing with gear. Andrew can only think it was because of the spark between him and Strange. 

 

Everything freezes for just a brief second and when it does unfreeze the whole dynamic changes. The two Avengers are coming after him and Andrew can already sense their moves. 

 

Bobbi and May join the action and the specialist knows he’s out numbered. He can’t ask for help, he knows that because Jemma is already running to Fitz to see if he is okay. It’s in her nature for that to happen. They’re FitzSimmons, they’re a pair. 

 

Strange on the other hand does his best to get the portal open and Coulson is trying to stop him. It doesn’t do any good though because every time the agent does get close, the force pushes him away. 

 

The specialist continues to fight his way against the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he thought were supposed to be friends before he learned where he really was. Wielding a sword was kind of hard to do when he goes up against Bobbi with her batons. His moves are deflected a few times but he eventually beats her after May joins in.

 

Arrows and shields are coming from every which way but Andrew manages to dodge them all. He sends the arrows he catches back at disarmed Captain America after sending he sends his new shield at Hawkeye. The two avengers are thrown into a wall unable to move. 

 

When the shield comes back to Andrew, Strange yells at him telling him the portal is ready. He can go back home. He can be with his real team and mourn his wife. 

 

The specialist is running towards where the portal is opening at but is pushed down to the ground by some kind of force. When Andrew looks up, he notices that the ground is crumbled almost like when he got here before. His world ending instantly. When he is able to turn his body around, Andrew sees a girl coming towards him. 

 

When she comes more into the light, Andrew instantly knows who it is. From what Fitz had told him on the quinjet to what he saw crumble before him. This was Daisy. This was the name that Cal had been calling his wife. 

 

“Skye.” He barely gets out of his mouth. 

 

Her hair is just a shorter then what his wife had the last time he saw her. She’s wearing a similar S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform that Fitz was seen wearing earlier. 

 

Skye was alive except this wasn’t his wife. This was someone different. This was her counterpart in this world. 

 

Whatever power she is using, it sends him flying closer to the portal. If that was what was meant to happen, so be it. Andrew was closer to going home. 

 

“Who are you!” she screams over the wind of the portal that they now were closer to.

 

“A guy that just wants to go home!” Andrew shouts back. “In my world, you are my wife. You were my everything!” 

 

“I’m not married!” 

 

“I know!”

 

“What is your name!?” Daisy yells back.

 

“Andrew Parker!” He says before smirking. “But you can call me the Taskmaster.”

 

Before Daisy can answer him, the specialist is already pushing himself towards the portal. His newest gear puts a little bit of weight on him but he somehow manages. Andrew Parker is going home. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Andrew somehow when he landed safely onto the shield he had. It almost reminded him of the footage back when HYDRA had revealed themselves and Captain America was trying to make his escape. 

  


The hood on his jacket and armor was covering his head and the sword he had was knocked out of his hand. Wherever he was, it smelled like salt water. But he wasn’t near a beach. He was in an ally way somewhere. 

 

The specialist got up off the ground and picked up his belongings. He placed the shield on his back after loosening the straps and the sword was placed in the holster that used to hold the ICER he once had. It was the only spot he could think of putting it that wasn’t in his hand. 

 

Andrew was about to exit the ally way when he heard a voice that made him stop. They were familiar, he knew that. 

 

“I'll call Coulson.” Andrew knew the voice. “You keep an eye out for the man.” 

 

The specialist waited only a few seconds for the body to pass slightly before grabbing them and pulling them into the ally.

 

“I know karate!” the girl yells trying to break the grip. “I don’t think you want to mess with me.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” He says. 

 

“I could take you on no… wait you know?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Andrew lets go of the girl who is now trying to study him in the darkness of the ally way. He doesn’t know how she is going to see him in the first place with the hood covering his eyes. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

The specialist opens his mouth but then closes it before answering. 

 

“Well lately I’ve been going by the name Taskmaster.” He starts to say. “But you know me as someone else.”

 

“And that would be?” 

 

“Andrew Parker.” 

 

Before he realizes it time freezes and then starts back up again when a hand comes towards him to slap him. He’s grabbing her wrist to stop her from hitting him.

 

“Jeez, Bobbi. You can’t do that.” 

 

“You’re alive.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my spin on things with the Taskmaster and yes the other dimension is the comic book series with a few different things to it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
